deadbyaprilfandomcom-20200215-history
2010-05-07 - Stars, Vordingborg, Denmark
On May 07, 2010 Dead by April played a show in Vordingbirg at the concert hall Stars. Info There are very little information about this show out there. It was Dead by April's first show ever in Denmark, as well as Zandro's first foreign show outside of Sweden. Set list : The setlist is 100 % accurate. #Unhateable #Trapped #Angels of Clarity #Falling Behind #Sorry For Everything #Promise Me #In My Arms #Erased #What Can I Say #Stronger #A Promise #Losing You 'Song analysis ' The show at Vordingborg is the only show in 2010 that are out in it's entirety, filmed by a Dannis fan in pretty decent audio quality. We are very grateful for that. Unhateable *Jimmie didn't scream any of the "free from..." parts in the verses. *Jimmie screamed the full line in chorus 2 before the bridge. *Jimmie screamed the first line of chorus 3 as well as the last line in the song. Trapped *No screams on the "try not to wake me" in the intro'!' *Jimmie didn't scream in any of the bridges. *Jimmie sang the entire "quiet" chorus clean. *Fewer screams than usual! Angels of Clarity *Jimmie forgot some lyrics in verse 1. *Jimmie screams half of the bridge. Falling Behind *Jimmie sang the reprise of "I'm losin' the end" in verse 2! Sorry For Everything *Jimmie screamed parts of the bridge (not all of it) and also screamed the ending of each chorus. *Zandro only sang half the bridge. Promise Me *Zandro sang a harmony over Jimmie during bridge 1! *Jimmie sang "as a time in your life" clean during all choruses except the last one. During chorus 2 he even sang "you enjoyed" as well! Unusual! *Jimmie sang entire bridge 1 clean, but screamed the ending of bridge 2. *Zandro added an extra "you enjoyed" during the outro. In My Arms Erased *Jimmie screamed "hold me close" after the bridge. *Jimmie screamed all choruses. What Can I Say *Jimmie screamed the "hurting you" part at the end of every chorus in the song, even the one before verse 2. *Jimmie screamed almost the entire bridge. *Zandro didn't sing any of the high notes in the bridge. Stronger *Johan screamed the wrong lyrics at the end of verse 1. *Jimmie didn't scream the "my despair" after chorus 1. *Jimmie screamed "all that I'm asking" in chorus 3. A Promise *Marcus added some extra bass parts in verse 2. *Jimmie screamed the endings of all choruses. In chorus 3 he screamed both of his lines. Losing You ''' *Alex added a short drum fill during the piano intro. *Zandro sang the high note in both the verses. *Zandro added some parts of the radio edit version during the bridge, very unusual!!' *Jimmie screamed all of the "it's all that I'm breathing for" parts. Notes *This is the only known performance ever where Jimmie screams the answering part (I'm sorry for everything) during the outro on "''Sorry For Everything". *First Dead by April show in Denmark.